


Sundress in Rain

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, Genderfluid Fell, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Slight Nonbinaryphobia, Slight Transphobia, SpicyHoneyBlossom, Stretch finding out he's nb, its light tho, nonbinary Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Stretch was always pretty damn sure he was a guy. At least, he thought he was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_shitpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_shitpost/gifts).



> woo this one was fun, for you Captain_Shitpost! and because i didn't really get to the part that cap wanted, this will have a second part lol
> 
> Warning for Mild Transphobia/NBphobia! its mild, only a paragraph or so, but I want to warn.
> 
> this is completely from my own journey of discovering i was trans, so uh... its probably different for everyone lol

For a long time, maybe even his entire life, Stretch had been convinced that he was a dude. Sure, for monsters gender wasn’t touted as one of the more important things; in fact, it wasn’t even brought up until a kid was old enough to be in school. Even then, it was only mentioned that monsters could be any gender they felt was right in their souls, even if it was more than one. There was male, female, and in between, and both and all and none. Some monsters called themselves none and called it a day, but for Stretch… for the longest time, he’d thought he was a dude.

Maybe it’d been partially a product of his own childhood need to be like his older brother, since Blue had always known he was a dude. Either way, what he was feeling now was...not really something he’d ever thought he’d deal with.

It was just a skirt. A fluffy, decently made skirt that was a light blue and had a small silver loop sewn on the side. He couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel on his bones, how it would swish around his femurs if he twisted from side to side, and in all honesty he had no idea where these thoughts were coming from.

It was confusing as hell, in every way it could be, and instead of dealing with the thoughts like a responsible adult, he walked away. If he ignored it long enough, it would go away. That’s what had helped him in the past, so that was what he did then. He was sure his datemates knew nothing about it, because if they had, they would be all over him wanting to know about his “True feelings!” and that was all bullshit for the most part, when it came to him.

So he ignored it. He ignored it every time he came across a soft, pale colored dress on a shopping trip, every time one of his datemates bought a skirt that looked like it’d be great against his bones, and each and every time he passed a local dress shop that custom made fancy dresses for their customers. 

He didn’t need any of that, he was a dude, there was nothing to the yearning he felt.

At least, that’s what he had thought until he really thought about it. He’d been avoiding it for as long as he’d been able, but… Fell and Papyrus were both nb, just in different ways. From what he knew of what they’d told him when they all talked about it, they’d always known they were nb. 

Papyrus was truly nonbinary, neither he nor she, only Papyrus. Fell was more fluid in how he presented himself; sometimes he was a he, sometimes he was a she, and sometimes he was neither. Papyrus loved wearing skirts and sundresses when the weather was warm and the skies were blue, and Fell liked wearing impressive, colorful dresses that clung to his body and showed off his bones in the best of ways. 

Both of them still used he and him to make things easier, mostly because it didn’t really matter to either of them what pronouns were used. To Stretch, it began to… matter a little more than what he thought it was supposed to.

So, one day, he sat himself down and decided that since these feelings were headed nowhere any time soon (a shopping trip past the clothes district had cemented that fact in his head), he would try and figure out what the fuck they were supposed to mean.

Why did he want to wear a skirt, or dress, or flats when he was a guy? Was he a guy? If he wasn’t a guy, how had it not come up until now? Was his datemates influencing him and he just felt this way because he wanted to please them? Was this just some form of cry for help?

Rubbing his hands over his face, Stretch reclined back on his mattress, digging his phone out of his pocket. If he was going to find out any answers, he’d have to see what other people were saying about all this.

The first few things to come up about nonbinary people and trans as a whole were… discouraging, to put it lightly. Comments and articles from religious humans who thought it was a sin against nature and their gods. Hate against the queer community as a whole, especially against monsters.

But, as he looked a bit farther, more things began to pop up that were… more or less informative. Things about what trans meant, what nonbinary was, and other more descriptive meanings. This didn’t really tell him anything he didn’t already know, but after slogging through the net for an hour he was nearly ready to give up.

At least, until he came across a link that seemed to be a blog post. Clicking on it, he began to read… only to stop in the middle, breathing a single “oh.” It was someone, probably a human, explaining what being nb meant to them. And, with every new word he read, things started to make more and more sense. He related with what this person was saying, what they were saying about their feelings and day to day life and even what it felt like at first when they thought they might be nb. 

Once he had finished the post, he began to scroll through the comments, and the overwhelming positivity about discovering something like this was… he wasn’t sure.

Laying his phone on his chest, Stretch stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide and eyelights small pricks of light. This made… a lot more sense than he thought it would. Everything seemed to point to that being the right call, but… what if he was wrong?

A ding from his phone sounded, Stretch bringing it up only to find a new post from Paps. Clicking the notification open, he grinned as a picture of his datemates popped up, Papyrus in a bright yellow sundress and Fell in a mint green jumper, both of them smiling happily, icecream cones in their hands. They looked so happy, so free and excited about life.

Sighing, he put his phone down, and determined that, if only for himself… he’d try this out. Maybe it wouldn’t fit, and he was wrong, but if he was right, then he only had his own happiness to look forward to, right?

Glancing back down at his phone, his smile softened. Right.


	2. Cotton and Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second piece to this oneshot!! I hope this fulfills your needs, Cap lol

After telling himself for nearly a month that he needed to talk to his datemates about his feelings, it became sort of apparent that unless he had a real push, a nice kick in the ass, it wasn’t going to happen. Sure he still spent time with them, still talked to them about whatever was going on otherwise in their lives, still went to bed with the two of them every night and woke up with them in his arms. 

But this… this felt way to real to say out loud. If he told them, they’d expect him to actually follow through in his decision to try this out. Which, he kinda wanted himself, but the whole idea of transitioning felt… like a very big step. Maybe he was making this into a bigger deal than it needed to be, but it didn’t feel like it. 

The months passed as always, until the next shopping day came around and Papyrus and Fell insisted he come along to this one. Hesitantly he went along for the ride, the mall feeling large and imposing now that he knew for sure what he’d be feeling the entire time his datemates were looking through clothes. But, if he’d weathered it before, he could do it now. 

As soon as they entered the store, shoes sounding echoey on the walls around them as both Pap and Fell were wearing heels. His own sneakers flapped quietly against the stone flooring, making much less noticeable noise. He had to wonder what it would be like to wear heels, if it would feel empowering or if he’d just feel silly being even taller than he currently was.

In the end his train of thought was derailed as the very first store they took him in was a women’s skirt, dress, and lingerie section. He was suddenly surrounded by soft, colorful, and lacy pieces of cloth that all looked glorious and, to his still catching up mind, extremely desirable. Before he knew what he was doing he was across the room from his datemates, a long, cotton skirt running through his fingers. 

He wasn’t aware of anyone watching him until Fell was standing beside him, gently grabbing the tag between deft fingers and flipping it over, humming to himself before nodding. “This is an acceptable price; if you want it, put it in the basket with Papyrus.”

Stretch instantly stepped back, letting go of the skirt as if burned. “No, uh, I wasn’t, I mean, I don’t, uh-”

Fell took his hands, staring intently into his sockets until he realized he was hyperventilating and began breathing in more even, deep strokes. 

Glancing at the skirt, Fell looked back at him with a small frown. “I believe we have some things to discuss, don’t you?”   
  
Stretch nodded, his chest feeling tight even as he glanced longingly at the skirt, before turning to look for Pap. “Yeah, we… we do.”

Fell nodded in return, pushing him gently towards where Papyrus was looking through lingerie with sparkles in his eyes. “Go to Papyrus, I will be there in a moment.” Waiting until Stretch left, shuffling toward Pap and pasting a smile on his face that Papyrus saw through in a moment, dragging him forward into a hug and likely asking what was wrong. Fell took the opportunity to grab the skirt in Stretch’s size, taking it up to the front and having it wrapped up before he went to join the other two.

It didn’t matter why Stretch wanted it. He would have it.


End file.
